Finding Peace
by Lady Maggie
Summary: A tragedy has occured, and Mimi feels responsible. Because of this, her life is falling apart. Can the others save her? There's romance in here, too. Please read and review!


****

Finding Peace 

"Hello Mrs. Tachikawa is Mimi here?" Matt Ishida tried to ask as cheerfully as possible standing on the doorstep of Mimi Tachikawa's mansion.

Matt knew that Mimi's mother accepted him as Mimi's friend and hopefully more, but her father was very hesitant to trust him. Most likely because he heard of Matt's I'm da man, date a new girl every week, sure I'll smoke it, reputation. It was pretty much true but Matt would never admit that to him or his wife, especially since he had a huge crush on their only daughter Mimi.

"Yes she is Matt," Mrs. Tachikawa smiled opening the door for him, "she's in the kitchen fixing herself a snack." 

"Thanks," Matt replied making his way through the various hallways and rooms of Mimi's main floor to the kitchen.

He had been in Mimi's house many times before and pretty much knew where everything was. Although the digidestined had ended their adventures in the digiworld six years ago they all had remain closely-knit friends and were over at each other's houses all the time. Out of all of them Mimi had the largest house. All three floor were elegantly decorated, the main was for entertainment purposes, the second was for bedrooms and personal entertainment including a very large games room, the third floor was where Mr. Tachikawa handled most of his business, and a pool house enclosed part the roof. 

As Matt approached the kitchen he could hear singing, as soon as he heard the voice he knew instantly that is was Mimi. Mimi had the most amazing voice he had ever heard. Not only was she an amazing singer but she was the lead singer in their band. Mimi was lead singer and Matt played guitar, their other friends Michael, Aaron, and Joanna were on Drums, keyboard, and Bass, and backup vocals with Matt as well. They could play everything from the pop to alternative to country. They mostly played alternative (Aaron and Joanna's favorite music genre) and blues (Matt and Michael's favorite). Mimi had even convinced them to perform some country. Although she had threatened to leave the group if they didn't play with her. 

As Matt listened to the words he instantly knew it was one of Mimi's favorite songs. He often heard her singing it to herself or playing it on the stereo. 

"**BOY OH BOY HE LOOKED AT ME**

BOY OH BOY HE SMILED THAT WAY

BOY OH BOY THIS HEART OF MINE STOOD STILL

I THOUGHT MY WORLD WAS UNAFFECTED

UNTIL THE MOMENT I LEAST EXPECTED

BOY OH BOY LOVE'S MOVING IN FOR THE KILL"

Matt could never stand country, he would even go as far as to say he despised it, but whenever he had heard Mimi sing this song he loved it. It was just the way she sang it with so much soul in her voice it was so sexy.

****

"I'M FALLING

THIS SPELL I'M UNDER 

I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S UP OR DOWN

AND I'M FALLING 

IT MAKES ME WONDER 

WHY I SPEND TIME FOOLING ROUND WITH BOYS

BOY OH BOY THIS MUST BE LOVE

As Matt reached the kitchen he could see that Mimi had her headphones on attached to her portable CD player on her right hip. Mimi was dancing to her music as she made herself a sandwich. Matt decided instead of interrupting her that he would wait and watch until she noticed him.

****

"BOY OH BOY I FEEL SO SHAKEN

BOY ON BOY CAN'T BE MISTAKEN

THIS IS MORE THEN PASSION AT FIRST SIGHT 

By now Mimi had given in to the rhythm of the song and was dancing very sensuously without even seeing Matt standing there. _Mimi has such an amazing body. Ya like you haven't noticed before! _Matt thought to himself as he watched Mimi dance. 

****

"HIS BLUE EYES TELL THE TRUTH

I'M SURE HE FEELS THE WAY I DO CAUSE

BOY OH BOY I'M CERTAIN THAT IT'S RIGHT 

RIGHT 

RIGHT

__

Blue eyes? I've heard that song enough to know it's supposed to be brown eyes. Could Mimi be changing the words to describe someone she likes? Matt smiled to himself, _Ya I wish!_

****

"I'M FALLING

THIS SPELL I'M UNDER 

I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S UP OR DOWN

AND I'M FALLING 

IT MAKES ME WONDER 

WHY I SPEND TIME FOOLING ROUND WITH BOYS

BOY OH BOY THIS MUST BE LOVE

OH I'LL BE SWEET AND CHARMING

I'LL BE COY OH YA

BUT WHEN I'M IN HIS ARMS

BOY OH BOY

I'M FALLING

THIS SPELL I'M UNDER 

I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S UP OR DOWN

AND I'M FALLING 

IT MAKES ME WONDER 

WHY I SPEND TIME FOOLING ROUND-"

Just then Mimi saw Matt leaning against the wall and smiled blushing furiously.

"Hey Matt," she greeted turning quickly to her sandwich and setting down the CD player, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to get that movie you borrowed. T.K. wants it so he can watch it with Kari," Matt smirked enjoying Mimi's reaction.

"Aww isn't that cute," Mimi sighed thinking of Matt's little brother and Tai Kamiya's little sister while making her way up stairs with her sandwich to the entertainment room with Matt following close behind.

"That is not cute," Matt pointed out jokingly, "what if they get married later on, then I'd be related to Tai. Yuck."

All though Matt and Tai fought, a lot, they were almost best friends and Matt knew he could trust Tai with any secret he shared. Although Matt couldn't get the nerve to tell him he had a crush on Mimi, but Matt suspected that Tai already knew so didn't make a big effort to try and tell him. 

"You should be happy for your little brother, he has managed to keep a girlfriend for over a week unlike some mostly blond haired, blue eyed, people I know," Mimi teased passing Matt the tape that was sitting on the VCR.

"Ha ha very funny. I just haven't found the right girl yet, plus I got my whole life to find her so I might as well enjoy myself now," shrugged Matt, _or find the balls to ask you out_.

"Or maybe it's your wardrobe Mr. I'm da man?" Mimi questioned looking Matt over. 

Matt was wearing black leather pants, a black T-shirt, and a dark blue button down shirt over top. While taking his rebel persona to the limits Matt had dyed his bangs blue and got his ears pierced several times. Matt also wore his crest without the tag as memory of Gabumon.

"Oh ya what about you? You haven't had a boyfriend in weeks Miss cheerleader," defended Matt looking at her dark pink, close fitting belly sweater, trimmed with black, a long matching skirt, and fingerless pink gloves. Mimi had also had her hair cut to shoulder length and dyed it pink because she had loved the color so much.

"Matt you really must learn to appreciate real fashion when you see it and that's ex-cheerleader," explained Mimi walking him to her front door while finishing off her sandwich.

"Sure," Matt practically smothered his word with sarcasm. 

"Are you doing anything on New Years Eve Matt?" Mimi asked ignoring his last remark.

"No, why?"

"Well I asked my parents if I could have like a digidestined slumber party kind of thing up stairs to remember our digimon."

"Our digimon?" Matt interrupted. 

"Yes don't you remember the last time we saw them was on New Year's Eve six years ago?"

"Oh ya," Matt realized. He had tried to wipe that specific memory away from his thoughts. He missed Gabumon terribly.

"So they said yes if you all would come down and stay at the main New Years Eve party they're holding until midnight," continued Mimi. 

"Sure I've got nothing better to do anyway," Matt smiled, _I wouldn't miss getting to see you all dressed up._

"Thank you so much Matt!" Mimi kissed his cheek and he automatically blushed.

"Your welcome." _I'll defiantly have to do that more often! _

"Oh! I almost forgot, come to the party in something formal and I mean formal, no jeans and T-shirt kind of thing either, and a change of clothes for the next day, oh and some P.J.'s." _Matt would look so hot in a tux, _Mimi though picturing it.

"Yes mom," Mimi glared at him teasingly.

"Mimi what are you doing?" her father had seen her kiss Matt and wanted to stop what ever else might happen.

Mr. Tachikawa had, had heard of Matt reputation and didn't want his daughter picking up any bad habits or to become Matt's flavor of the week either. He knew Mimi trusted Matt but suspected she liked him more then friends were suppose to like each other.

"Dad!" Mimi was surprised to see him there and a little angry that he was spying on her, "I was just inviting Matt to the New Year's Eve party and the sleep over."

"Your sleeping over Matt?" Mimi's father looked a little angry, or was that disappointed?

"Yes I am Mr. Tachikawa," Matt straightened himself out a little.

"Oh, well then now that you've been invited shouldn't you be going?" Mimi's father questioned trying not to be obvious about dislike for Matt.

"Um… I… ya sure. Whatever," Matt shrugged hiding his disappointment by reverting to his cool exterior.

"Dad!" Mimi sighed. How was she going to get out of this one? "Matt you don't have to leave. Dad I'll just be a few more minute's then I'm going to go invite Sora okay?"

"Sure Honey," her father looked at her his face somewhat saddened by her decision.

"Thanks Dad I won't be back for a few hours though," she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek before pushing him inside. 

"Do you know were Sora is?" Mimi asked. She wanted to invite her best friend as soon as possible.

"Ya she's at Tai's."

"Can you give me a ride over there please," Mimi smiled her best smile, "I would drive myself but my car's in the shop"

"No it's not, you just want to ride on my motorcycle with me," guessed Matt.

"Alright you got me. So can you give me a ride?" she confessed.

"Of course," Matt walked Mimi to his bike and gave her the spare helmet, "Why don't you just get your own bike?"

"Me drive one of those? Pllleeease, Matt where have you been? I couldn't drive a motorcycle I'd probably crash of something," explained Mimi getting on behind Matt and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Then why do you like riding with me so much?" he questioned bringing the bike to life. _Which I totally don't mind, _Matt added to himself.

"I trust you Matt. I know you won't let me get hurt," Mimi sincerely replied snapping down her visor.

Matt did the same, "Hmm," It was moments like this that Matt felt the closest to Mimi. 

Mimi was right, Matt would never let her get hurt or any of his other friends no matter how arrogant he seemed at times and that was the reason why she thought he truly deserved the crest of friendship.

***

It only took them a few minutes to get to Tai's house, minutes that Mimi and Matt enjoyed very much. Matt parked his motorcycle and they took the elevator to Tai's floor then made their way to his door.

"Do you hear that?" Mimi raised an eyebrow listening.

"Ya it sounds like… moaning!" Matt's eyes widened, "Way to go Tai, I wonder if he made it to second base yet?"

"Matt!" Mimi started knocking impatiently on the door. 

Matt could hear whispering and shuffling as well as a few light switches being flicked on.

"Hello," Tai opened the door surprised to see Mimi and Matt.

"Hello Tai," Matt snickered at Tai's even more messed up hair and inside out and backwards orange shirt. 

"What?" Tai asked watching Matt and Mimi laugh at him. 

Mimi pointed to Tai's shirt laughing even harder.

"Oh!" Tai said blushing.

As Mimi and Matt came in to Tai's apartment Tai took his shirt off and rearranged it.

"So what were you guys doing?" Mimi smiled looking at Sora's disheveled green pants, blue tank top and brownish red hair trying to contain herself.

"Studying," Sora replied nervously looking at the books on the floor.

"Ya each others mouths," Matt snickered causing Mimi to break out in a fit of laughter taking him with her.

"Alright what do you guys want? You're cutting in on some serious study time," Tai gave a cocky grin.

"Tai!" Sora gasped.

Over the next few hours Mimi along with Matt had invited every one of the digidestined to her party including Izzy, Kari, T.K., and Joe. 

***

The next few days went by fast and before everyone knew it was New Years Eve.

Matt came by early to help Mimi with last minute preparations. Much to Mimi's disappointment he had changed into his black suit and blue dress shirt and not a tux at her house when they were finished. After a bit of persuading from Mimi he took out six of his earrings and straitened out his hair somewhat.

"What are you wearing Mimi?" Matt asked her curiously.

"You'll see when everyone else does," she teased.

***

Soon the whole main floor was filled with partygoers of the rich and popular as well as some others including Tai, Kari and Izzy's parents, Sora, T.K., and Matt's moms, and Joe's dad and brother.

Tai had arrived in a black tux with Sora in a short, sleeveless white dress. Tai couldn't keep his eyes or hands off her the whole time. 

T.K. had asked Kari to go to the party with him and she quit happily excepted. T.K. had on one of Matt's hand me down dress suits on while Kari wore a long yellow gown with a little yellow rose pinned to it from T.K.

Izzy in his good brown suit had of course brought his computer but chose to leave it on the second floor during his time on the main one.

Wearing a blue suit Joe came bringing with him his new girlfriend. Sandy was a med. student and like Joe was training to become a doctor. Although Joe was staying for the sleep over Sandy was not since she was not a digidestined but she took it very well thinking the sleep over was just for child friends and not people who had saved the world a few times.

During the time the guests were arriving Mimi had decided to stay in her room, planning a grand entrance for herself.

"Where's Mimi?" Sora asked Matt.

"I don't know, but she's missing one hell of a party" Matt snickered taking a sip of his punch.

"Maybe she got a zit?" laughed T.K.

Everyone of the digidestined laughed at that one. It would be just like Mimi to not come out of her room because of a zit.

Just then Mimi began her decent down the stair case. She had on a dark pink gown that hugged every one of her slender curves perfectly. The dress was cut off at the top her breasts and was tied at back with two long pieces of pink translucent material that cascaded to the floor like tiny waterfalls. The bottom of her gown flared out letting the material flow around her feet as she moved making it look as if she walked on the very clouds among the angels. Her dress sparkled and shone as if it held the very stars in the heavens above. Her soft hair was tied up in a bun with a few strands left down to frame her face. 

Every one in the room was speechless as they marveled at her beauty.

"Damn," Matt whispered, not even able to respond with of his famous smart ass remarks.

"You got that right!" Tai responded getting elbowed by Sora.

Mimi's father mumbled something obscure under his breath hearing what Matt and Tai were saying about his little princess. 

"So how's the party?" Mimi asked smiling her most gorgeous smile as the party slowly began to take life once more.

"Perfect," Izzy said still gawking at her.

"Oh Mimi you look so beautiful!" her mother and father complemented kissing her.

"Thanks Mom and Dad."

***

After Mimi's mother had introduced them to everyone they began to mingle but kept near each other still uncomfortable with all the people they didn't know. All anyway except Mimi who was thriving with all of the attention she getting especially from the boys. Every boy Mimi's age had asked her to dance and was turned down except for her digidestined friends that is. There was only one guy that she had wanted to dance with that night and it was Matt. She was just waiting for him to make his move.

Matt had waited long enough. He was going to ask her to dance. After all she had danced with Tai, Izzy, Joe, and even T.K. why not him? 

"Mimi?" _God, please say yes!_

"Yes Matt?" Mimi said hopefully. 

"Would you like to dance with me?" _Please, please, please, please, _Matt chanted in his mind.

She smiled a smile that could melt ice; "I'd love to," _It's about time!_

"Great!" he said taking her hand and leading her into the center of the floor. _Wow I can't believe she said yes, this is amazing!_

Matt enclosed his arms around Mimi's waist as she slipped hers around his neck. Mimi rested her head on Matt's shoulder and he set his chin on her shoulder feeling her soft skin. Matt inhaled deeply memorizing her smell, she smelt kind of like vanilla only more natural and exotic all at once. Dancing with each other felt like the most natural thing in the world to them and neither wanted to ever stop. The moment they touched it was as if they very world ceased to exist. It felt as if time itself surrendered to them. As the chorus drifted by again Matt and Mimi let themselves fall deeper into the others very essence and did not realize that not only the digidestined were watching them, their parents were as well. Her father didn't look at all happy. Seconds passed that seemed like eons and as the song drew to an end Matt and Mimi found themselves to be the center of attention. 

Mimi being Mimi smiled and walked off the dance floor calmly while being followed by a very scarlet Matt.

"Smooth you guys, smoooooth," commented Tai seeing the full potential of what their relationship could become if only they confessed to each other their true feelings.

"Prodigious, good thing I had my digital camera," smiled Izzy

"You didn't?" Matt blurted out.

"I'm afraid I did Matt," Izzy grin reached from one ear to the other.

Just as Matt was going to lunge for Izzy his mom as well as Mimi's dad strolled up to them.

"Is there something you're not telling us Matt?" Matt's mom asked grinning. She always took every chance she got to embarrass Matt, just like almost all mothers do to their teenage children.

"What?" thought Matt.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Matt, Mimi," her dad asked. Although he was serious everyone thought that he was trying to embarrass Mimi. Especially when they caught the glare he gave Matt.

"Dad me and Matt are just friends," Mimi explained with a hint of sadness in her voice. _I so wish we were more though._

"It sure didn't look that way to me," he accused trying to sound as if he were trying to tease Mimi.

"We were just dancing dad," Mimi finally blushed, this was not the kind of attention she wanted.

"Matt why are you letting such an special young lady get away from you like that," Matt's mom jumped in.

"Mom!" Matt didn't know why Mimi's father was doing this but he very well knew why his mother was and glared at her. 

"Alright, alright I'll stop," she laughed lightly.

"Dad we're going to go upstairs now okay?" Mimi said changing the subject.

"Sure Honey right after midnight," he didn't want Matt up stairs alone with his daughter even if the others were there. He was trying to stall her as long as he could but knew it was pointless.  
"Okay dad," 

As soon as Matt and Mimi's parents left Tai suggested something he had always wanted to do.

"Alright everyone find some one to kiss before midnight and we'll all meet out on the balcony okay?" he looked at Sora and grinned.

"What?" T.K. asked looking somewhat confused.

"Haven't you ever kissed any one on New Years T.K.?" his brother asked.

"No have you?" 

"Well if you kiss some one at Midnight on New Year's it's suppose to mean that you'll be together all year," Mimi added in before Matt could answer the question his little brother asked.

"Really?" T.K.'s face lighted up as he looked at Kari. 

"Yup. So everyone find someone to kiss and let's meet out on the balcony so we can watch the fire works after," Tai explained grabbing Sora's hand and leading her through the crowd of people to the balcony. He had no intention of actually watching the fireworks. 

"Well I know I have some one to finally kiss," Joe replied smiling at Sandy as he followed Tai and Sora out with her.

"Me too!" T.K. laughed taking Kari's hand.

"So have you ever kissed a musician before Mimi?" Matt whispered in her ear from behind her.

"Yes," she grinned.

"Really?" Matt was pretty surprised. He was expecting her to say no even if she had.

"Ya but I'd love to do it again, I hear people who play the harmonica are really good kissers" Mimi whispered back slightly turning her head so Izzy wouldn't hear.

"Do want to try a little experiment then, to find out?" Matt wrapped his arms her waist. 

Izzy pretty much knew what was going to happen there. Izzy had decided not to go find someone to kiss but instead take pictures of the unsuspecting couples while they were kissing. He made his way to the balcony so he could get the best spot for picture taking. 

"Is that what you call getting the chance to stick your tongue down a girls throat, an experiment?" Mimi turned to face him, his arms still around her.

"Well I wasn't intending to go that far but now that you mention it…" he let it hang looking into her chestnut brown eyes.

"Would you?" she moved her lips closer to his so they were only inches apart.

"How bad will it cost me later," he whispered moving just a little closer.

"That depends on how good you are," she could feel his short hot breath on her lips.

"Hey you two save it for midnight! Now come on!" Tai yelled scaring their socks off.

__

You are so going to pay Tai! I almost had her! It was so perfect! Matt sighed heavily following Tai to the balcony with Mimi behind him.

They all were on the balcony now including Sandy and a girl from school named Val who claimed to be there for the fireworks but Sora suspected she was there because she knew Izzy didn't have someone to kiss. Val had told Sora once that she had a huge crush Izzy but couldn't tell him that.

"Alright you guys are you ready," Joe looked at his watch, "count down starting…now!"

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six," they all counted together looking at their kissing partners, "five, four, three, two," they could hear the people inside counting as well, "ONE!"

As all the couples began their New Years Eve kiss Izzy quickly took a shot of T.K. and Kari knowing they would be the first to end their kiss. He then got Joe and sandy right before they parted and moved on to Matt and Mimi. It didn't take a genius to know that Sora and Tai would kiss for quite a while so he saved them for last. When he realized that his last two photographic masterpieces were still kissing he took the chance to get in a few more shots. 

After "one" Mimi couldn't see anyone but Matt. He lowered his lips onto hers and lightly at first caressing her face as he kissed her more passionately. It was Mimi who actually pushed her tongue into Matt's mouth demanding that it be met by his, which it happily was. Matt felt his whole body tingling at her touch. The moment he felt her lips on his he knew that they were meant to be. He moved one hand down her back and left the other to cup her face as she ran her slender fingers through his hair and over his strong shoulders. They kissed all the way through the booming fireworks not hearing a thing. 

***

"What is she doing!" Mr. Tachikawa gasped to his wife in a mixture of surprise and anger as he gazed upon the young couples engaged in a New Years Eve kiss. Out of the four kissing couples he could only focus on what Matt was doing to his daughter. What angered him even more was that his daughter wasn't pulling back but was accepting his kiss willing and even eagerly.

"She's enjoying herself, now leave her alone," his wife sternly ordered slightly smiling at her daughter. Mrs. Tachikawa unlike her husband had gotten to know Matt and often saw how happy Mimi was whenever he was around.

Mrs. Tachikawa words hadn't registered just yet, "I'm going to stop her! When I'm finished she'll be grounded for a year for kissing that loser!"

"No you're not! And Matt is not a loser, if you had token the time to get to know him you would know that he a very loyal and caring young man who would never hurt our daughter!" Mimi's mother hissed pulling her husband out of view of his daughter while defending Matt.

"How can you say that look at him," he pushed her away trying to make his way back to the balcony through the people.

Mrs. Tachikawa grabbed him once more, looking him in the eyes before he reached the balcony doors, "Yes Charlie look at him! Look at the love in his eyes when he looks at our daughter! Can't you see that he would never hurt her, that he would never let anyone else hurt her? He's the best thing for her Charlie please just give him a chance."(I don't know what Mimi father's name is)

Mimi's father took a deep breath glancing at his daughter once more, "I know I just don't want him taking my little girl away from me then break her heart."

"He won't I'm sure of that, now lets give them some privacy."

***

"Ahem," T.K. coughed out, he had only given Kari a little kiss not wanting to embarrass himself or her. Now he was kind of getting tired of watching his brother stick his tongue down Mimi's throat, and Tai and Sora make out, as amusing as it was. Even Joe and Izzy were surprised at Mimi and Matt's sudden show of affection for each other.

Matt pulled away slowly, regretting every second of not being able to touch her, "So are we?" he whispered.

"What?" She inhaled deeply closing her eyes trying not collapse. Her insides felt like mush and her whole body was trembling with pleasure. 

"Are people who play the harmonica really good kissers?" Matt murmured Sora and Tai still kissing in the background.

"Amazingly good," she sighed with longing, wanting to kiss him again. 

***

"Izzy can I see your camera for a second?" Val asked Izzy sweetly, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Sure but why?" Izzy responded turning his head away from his friends as he passed her the digital camera in his hands.

"I'm thinking of getting one. So if I held it out like this I could take a good picture of myself?" she held the camera out as far as she could with her left hand.

"Yes you should be able to," Izzy smiled. He had, had a small crush on Val ever since he met her that year. 

"Good," she smiled and without warning brought him in for a kiss. 

During their sweet but short kiss Val took the opportunity to take a picture then handed Izzy his camera back, "Consider it a souvenir Izzy."

"Prodigious!" Izzy whispered as he watched her walk away. He could faintly hear his friends snickering in the background. 

Soon after regaining their composure and successfully getting Tai away from Sora, Mimi led her friends up the staircase to the large entertainment room set up with drinks, snacks, and sleeping bags for the slumber party.

***

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, and T.K. came out in various kinds of boxers and T-shirts. Kari met them in a long white night gown and Sora in a pair of flannel pants and tight white top. Mimi as usual not afraid to show her body off wore a pair of short pink silk shorts and a belly top that said, "I love boys". 

After admiring each other they gathered in a circle in the middle of the room. They all admitted what they missed most about their digimon companions and what they loved most about them. When they had dried their tears and caught their breath from laughing they began a party of their on. 

They watched movies, chatted, played gamed like twister, then they decided to play truth or dare.

"Okay who's first?" Tai asked rubbing his hands together.

"I'll go first!" Mimi volunteered spinning an empty coke bottle.

The spinning bottle stopped pointing at T.K. 

"So T.K. truth or dare?" Mimi questioned giggling.

"Um… truth." T.K. nodded.

"Is Kari the first girl you ever kissed?"

"Um…" T.K. looked nervously at Kari as they both turned from pink to red.

"Come on T.K. are you chicken?" Matt teased.

"Yes! I mean no. I mean no to being chicken and yes to kissing Kari," T.K. replied angrily stinking his tongue out at his older half brother.

"I believe it's your turn now T.K.," Izzy reported.

The chosen protectors of the digiworld played truth or dare into the early morning. By the time three rolled around T.K. and Kari had fallen asleep and the older members of the group were deciding what to next.

"We could eat more junk food?" suggested Mimi.

"I think everyone is full Mimi," Joe tried not to think about food for fear that he would throw up after eating so much junk.

"Why don't you sing for us Mimi?" Matt asked.

"No not right now, I don't feel like it but if you really want to hear me sing buy a ticket to the show" she smiled at him.

"Mimi I'm part of the show,"

"Well then it's your loss now isn't?" she grinned, _I love teasing him he's so hot when he's mad._

"You know I know of another game we could play with a bottle," Tai grinned slyly spinning the bottle on his index finger.

"Your not serious, are you Tai?" Mimi giggled.

"Sure I'm serious. So whose up for a game spin the bottle?"

"I'm in," said Matt not backing out from Tai's unsaid challenge.

"I want to play. I've never played spin the bottle before," Mimi admitted.

"I'll play but I want to spin the bottle first," claimed Sora.

"If there is no kissing of the same sex then I'm in," Izzy liked the odds for getting to kiss Mimi or Sora. Maybe even both!

"Ya me too," Joe along with everyone else got into a tight circle.

The first time Sora spun the bottle she had to kiss Matt and had gotten a very displeased look from Tai. Matt smirked at Tai making him even angrier, _ha! That's for interrupting Mimi and me! _Matt thought.

Nearing the end of the game Sora had kissed all of the guys and Mimi kissed everyone but Matt. Matt spun bottle and it gratefully stopped at Mimi. As he leaned in towards Mimi, screaming erupted from down stairs.

"HOW DARE YOU!" a shrill pained voice screamed.

"Mimi is that your mom!" Sora asked moving to her side.

"Yes," Mimi's eyes began to glaze over with tears, "I thought they stopped fighting along time ago."

"ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU!" her father raged.

"I HAVE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU, YOU BASTERED!" Mimi's mom snapped back.

"Oh my god," Mimi gasped crying on Sora's shoulder.

"It will be okay Mimi," Sora attempted to comfort her sobbing friend.

"I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT THAT GUY," Mr. Tachikawa shouted.

"THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF THIS, I WANT OUT!" screeched Mrs. Tachikawa.

"WHAT!?!"

"I WANT A DIVORCE!" Mimi felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces as the words hit her.

"FINE BY ME!" they heard herd his final remark as the front door slammed behind him.

"No, no, no, no," Mimi whispered in disbelief running to her room and locking the door.

"Oh my poor Mimi," Joe commented as they all ran after her.

"Mimi please come out. We want to help you," Sora pleaded soothingly.

"No! I never want to come out! I never want to see anyone again!" she shrieked as she cried hysterically into her pillows.

"You don't mean that Mimi your just upset. Why don't you come out here and talk." Sora tried again as tears began to swell in her eyes. Tai put his arm around her.

"Of course I'm upset! I'm so upset I feel like I'm going to burst."

"Mimi? I know how you feel," Matt said quietly through the door, "It hurts really bad now but it doesn't hurt so much as time goes on," he continued truthfully. 

Matt didn't want Mimi to fall into a deep depression like he had when his parents got divorced and T.K. was taken from him. It took him years to get over it and even more to accept that people loved him and that he could love others without being hurt.

Several moments had passed until they herd the lock to Mimi's door click. She slowly opened the door tears streaking her face.

"It never goes away does it? The pain I mean." Mimi her whisper was barely audible.

"No." Matt replied bluntly. Tai was going to pull him aside but he continued, "That pain will always be there Mimi but it will dull until it's only there when you think about it. It's going to hurt for a while Mimi, it's going to hurt a lot, but I won't- we won't let you go through it alone." 

Mimi thought for a few seconds and without warning jumped into Matt's arms crying even harder. "Thank you," she gasped between sobs.

***

Several months went by after that night until Mimi was back to her cheerful self although she 

would sometimes breakdown without warning but her friends were there every step of the way. Matt had spent most of his time with Mimi helpings her dealing with her parents finalized divorce. They had grown very close but remained just friends the whole time to both of their dismays.

Mimi stayed with her mother at the mansion visiting her father every weekend and on certain holidays.

Today they were at the park celebrating Tai and Sora's soccer championship by having a picnic. Tai was stuffing his face with food as Mimi and Sora giggled. Matt was playing a soulful song on his harmonica as T.K. and Kari starred dreamily into each other's eyes. Joe was going through some medical textbooks as Izzy typed on his beloved computer. 

"What are you doing during summer break Mimi?" Sora asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll have to talk to my parents," she responded sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry Mimi."

"That's all right Sora I'm fine," Mimi put on her best smile.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* Izzy computer wailed.

"What is that Izzy!" Matt hollered covering his ears.

After a few seconds of typing the beeping subsided, "It's a urgent message from Gennai!" Izzy reported wide-eyed.

"Is there something wrong with biyomon?" Sora asked as Tai held her hand.

"Just a moment almost there," Izzy tapped more keys until Gennai appeared on the screen.

"Greeting digidestined. I fear the news I bring is not well," Gennai noted.

"Well what is it!?" Tai snapped.

"Myotismon has captured all of your digimon and is attempting to gain control over the digiworld," he continued as if Tai hadn't said anything.

"Myotismon! We destroyed him though," Matt informed.

"Myotismon has somehow found a way to return," Gennai corrected.

"We have to save them," Sora decided thinking of what Myotismon could be doing to Biyomon and the others.

"Can we get back to the digiworld?" Joe queried.

"Yes but during the time that you are in the digiworld the portal that you came through will remain open allowing Myotismon access to your world."

"We have to risk it! If Myotismon kills our digimon and then finds some way to get here there's no hope for anyone," Tai decided kicking back into his unclaimed roll as leader. As always he was thinking of the big picture and not the people involved and without him noticing Matt glared at him.

"Tai's right we can't let our digimon die!" Mimi agreed only hearing the part about not letting their digimon die.

"How do we get back to the digiworld?" Izzy asked.

"Get your tags, crests and digivices. Then insert your crests into Izzy's computer. Once you reach the digiworld your crests will be returned," instructed Gennai.

Everyone agreed to go to the digiworld and had rushed home to get their digi-items. They met back at the park and inserted their crests into Izzy's computer one by one. 

"This should be fun," Matt inhaled deeply readying himself.

Within seconds a portal was revealed showing passage to the digiworld. It looked like it had when the dark masters had control over it only worse. Everything seemed more dark and gloomy then before.

"Well let's go," Tai said taking Sora's hand before walking though the portal with her.

T.K. then followed with Kari then Joe soon followed Izzy. Mimi couldn't move she just stood there starring at the portal.

"What's wrong Mimi" Matt questioned.

"I can't do it. I want to help Palmon so much but I'm so scarred. I still have nightmares about the last time we were there," Mimi said tears starting to form.

"It's okay Mimi I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," Matt smiled putting his arm around her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Matt," she smiled back and they walked through.

***

"I hate this place," Mimi stated rubbing the back of her head. Like always when they entered the digiworld they fell from the sky and for some reason she always seemed to land on her head. 

"So where is Myotismon Izzy," Tai asked ignoring Mimi.

"I'm tempted to believe that castle right there," pointed Izzy.

A few Kilometers in front of them stood an enormous black Castle that had not been there on their previous visits. The castle was so hideous that it repulsed them to look at it.

"Let's get going the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave," spat Tai suddenly enraged by Myotismon.

It didn't take them long to be attacked by Myotismon's minions. Without their digimon they didn't stand a chance and were soon captured. Before they were taken to the castle they all were knock unconscious. 

Three days passed prior to their awakening. When they awoke up they were all in separate cages, their digimon chained beside them. Not only their bodies were throbbing with pain but also their minds and hearts as were aching to an unnatural degree. Their tags and crests were gone as well as their digivices. There was nothing in the dungeon but them and their confinements, void of anything but an overpowering darkness and fear. The stench was horrendous as if centuries of decay were encased in the very walls.

"Is everyone okay?" Tai asked trying to wake Augumon. 

The instant Mimi saw Palmon she began to cry. All of their digimon were badly hurt from either their lost battle or constant torture. There was no way to tell

"He's has our digivices and crests. We have no way to stop him. We're going to die," Sora began to sob as soon as realized how severe their situation was.

"We'll be all right Sora, we'll find away to beat Myotismon once and for all," T.K. assured her trying to bring new hope to the group unusual heroes.

Holding Gabumon Matt threatened, "When I get my hands on Myotismon I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Myotismon appeared before them laughing as the room seemed to light up in a eerie glow.

"I'll rip your face off you son of a bitch!" spat Matt.

"Come and try," offered Myotismon grinning evilly. By now they noticed that Myotismon was wearing all of their crests and tags, "You can't, can you? I have you all now."

"We will defeat you we always do!" Tai stated cockily. 

"Yes that's what I thought then I realized what I was doing wrong."

"And what's that?" Kari asked hugging Gatomon.

"The key to defeating you wasn't to break you apart from the inside, you're to strong for that. No the trick is innocence," waving his hands the wall on the far side of the room opened revealing at least a hundred people including their families.

Some were crying, others were just sitting there, some had passed out, but when chosen ones families saw them hope was in their eyes.

"You bastard! How dare you!" Mimi shrieked enraged. Her rage held back her forthcoming tears. Mimi may have cried a lot but she would never let Myotismon see her cry. She wouldn't let him think she was scared or weak.

"It was quit easy. During the time you slept I took it upon myself to capture your families as well as some other innocent lives. It's your choice now who lives or dies first. Your digimon or these people and once you watch them die you'll be too devastated to fight back and then I'll kill you all."

"Mama!" Sora reached through her bars trying desperately to reach her mother.

"It's all right Sora, I love you! I know you can beat him Honey!" Sora's mother cried. 

"You can't make us make that kind of a decision," Matt gasped looking at his mom and dad then to Gabumon.

"I can and I am. And just to show you I'm serious if you don't choose within one minute both will die here and now," and with that, the chains around their digimon's necks began to contract.

"No I won't let you!" Screamed Mimi standing up to her full height fists clenched, and jaw set. She looked at her tag and crest hanging from Myotismon's neck and willed it to glow, leaving Myotasmon. 

"I won't either!" screamed Sora doing the same.

In seconds their tags and crests were floating above Myotasmon giving off a divine glow.

"What are you doing," Myotismon wheezed as one by one a beam was shot from each crest passing through him.

"We've got you once and for all Myotismon," Tai taunted triumphantly.

"But not without a price fools!" Myotismon laughed as he began to fade.

"God no!" Kari yelled as she watched the room with so many innocent lives explode into oblivion. 

Mimi watched as bits of human flesh and blood flew through the air splattering on them and what was left of the surrounding walls. The smell of charred flesh was putrid making her want to throw up. Then, she watched her mother's body fall, lifeless to the ground as the flames ate at her skin. The sight of peoples horrified expressions were instantly burned into her memory. Not in a million years would she forget the screams of terror that died away as the flames took away the last remaining lives. As the fire died down they were able to see the innocent people they so unwillingly sentenced to death. 

"NOOOOO!" the digidestined screamed, watching their families die as Myotismon's castle and their confinements disintegrated around them and their digimon.

Mimi just stood there, staring at her hands as if they were soaked with the blood of the people lying around her, "What have I done?" She whispered unable to move.

She said it over and over again she covered her ears and shutting her eyes as hard as she could until she passed out from the pain of body and soul.

Matt was sitting on the ground holding T.K. silently rock him back and forth as tears crept down his face dampening T.K.'s hair. _They left me again. Why did I let them die things were just working out. Why?_

"They're gone Matt, they're gone, they're gone," T.K. wailed holding on to Patamon as if he too were going to leave him.

Tai was shaking uncontrollably as Augumon watched on helplessly. _I should have seen it coming. I should have been able to stop it. All those people, I killed them!_ Tai was reminded of the time that Kari had almost died because of him. Only, this time, it wasn't Kari. Instead, it was his parents; this time, it was dozens of people; this time they all died.

Kari was curled up in a ball beside Tai, Gatomon stroking her hair whispering words of sympathy into her ear. 

Biyomon was trying to comfort a screaming Sora with no luck. _Oh mama I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I let you die! Please come back I'm sorry. _

Izzy had made his way to where his parents were lying. He grabbed his mom crying into her bloody shoulder.

"You can't be dead, you can't leave me, please, please don't leave me. I can't loose a second family," he whispered, her blood soaking his clothes.

Joe sat on the cold hard ground. He felt numb; unable to move or speak he just sat there looking at his deceased family. _He wanted me to become a doctor; I was training to become a doctor,_ he thought, thinking of his father. _And here I am, unable to prevent the death of my own family. How am I going to save others if I couldn't even save my own family? _

As the digidestined grieved with their digimon the world around changed from that of the digiworld to that of their own leaving their digimon behind once again. They stayed there unaware of the crowds that began to gather and the sirens in the background. The police found them there like that among the dozens of the deceased. After some eyes witness reports and questioning they were released from the police station all charges of murder and conspiracy cleared.

***

The next few months were excruciating for the digidestined. T.K. and Kari were taken from Matt and Tai and placed in foster homes. Izzy went to stay with his grandmother (I know Izzy doesn't have a Grandma but he does in this story!). Sora spent all of her timer lying on the floor of her mothers flower shop only leaving to visit Tai. Tai fell into a deep depression and blamed him self for not being the leader he should have been. The doctors had heavily medicated him to try and bring him out of it. Joe had enveloped himself in work trying to do as much as possible to not think about how he doomed his family. He would go on for days without sleeping. They were feeble attempts to block out the images he saw every time he shut his eyes. Because he worked so much Sandy had broken up with him and began dating another med. student. Matt started drinking and disappearing for long periods of time only coming back to check on T.K. and his friends. Out of all of them Mimi was affected the most. She blamed herself for every ones death thinking she had caused it all by calling upon her crest. She had attempted to kill herself a few times and was now under constant watch at a mental institution. 

***

"Matt!" T.K. shouted running to him.

"Hey T.K.," Matt gave a weak smile as he hugged his little brother.

"Matt I want to go home with you," T.K. said looking into Matt's sapphire blue eyes.

"You know you can't T.K.," he reminded him looking at ground unable to face T.K.'s saddening looks.

As hope faded from T.K.'s eyes tears began to fill them once again. 

"I'm sorry T.K., I have to go now," Matt said turning back to his motorcycle.

"No Matt stay please," pleaded T.K. He watched his brother become what he had once been when they had first been called to the digiworld only now he was more distant. Matt closed himself off from everyone and became cold and far once again. 

"I can't T.K. I'm sorry," Matt rode off leaving T.K. on the sidewalk of his foster house. 

"Are you okay T.K.?" asked T.K.'s concerned foster sister Jenny.

"Leave Me Alone!" T.K. screamed pushing her aside and running to his room.

***

Sora knocked on Tai's door for the third time.

"What," Tai opened the door, "Oh Sora come in."

Tai's apartment was a big mess. Clothes and pizza box's covered the floor. Tai didn't look much better. He had on a pair of boxers, his hair hadn't been brushed in along time, and it looked like he hadn't had a shower in days.

She walked in silently and sat down on his couch with him. She rested her head on his chest and he put an arm around her.

"I feel so dead inside Tai," Sora cried.

"I'm so sorry Sora. I'm so confused. They have me so loaded with medication I can hardly remember my own name. But I'm sorry, I should have been able to stop it, I should have seen it coming. It's all my fault, if only I was a better leader," Tai proclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"It's not your fault Tai, I don't blame you. You're the only thing I have left now, I don't know what I would do without you," she assured him hugging him close to her.

"I love you Sora," he whispered resting his head on hers.

"I love you too Tai," she sighed before drifting to sleep with him.

*** 

"Joe there's a man in room three waiting to be stitched up can you do it?" 

"Ya sure thing Sir," Joe replied to his supervisor taking his leave.

It had only taken about a half an hour to stitch up the man's arm.

"This is great Mr.?" the red haired man said looking at his neatly done stitches.

"Call me Joe," he smiled.

"Thanks Joe you're going to become one hell of a doctor," commented the man. He was fairly tall and had to duck to get out through the door.

"Thanks," Joe replied thinking, _some doctor I'll become, I couldn't even save my family_!

***

"Kari do you want to go get some ice cream?" Kari's foster mother asked smiling.

"No thank you," she took her head from her pillow to look at her foster mother. _Why hasn't Tai come to get me yet? I thought he loved me. _

"Are you sure Kari. Then maybe you should get out of bed and do something then. I think Billy's drawing in the kitchen?" she was so worried for Kari. Kari only came out when T.K. or Tai would visit. She wouldn't even come out to eat.

"Ya I'm sure," _I wish Gatomon was here, she would know how to fix everything._

"Alright," the woman left Kari to her thoughts.

***

Izzy sat at his grandma's kitchen table, his laptop open in front of him, enjoying the smell of baking cookies. 

"What are you doing honey?" Izzy's grandma looked at his computer screen as she took out the first batch of cookies.

"I'm trying to develop a new computer program that I've been working on but every time I try to concentrate on it I keep thinking about mom and dad. I miss too much I guess," Izzy sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Oh Izzy you can never miss anyone too much. You love them and so do I. Well get through this dear, together," she smiled giving him a freshly baked cookie.

"Thanks grandma, I love you," he stuffed to cookie in his mouth and began to type again. _Grandma always knows what to say to make everything better. I wish she could bring back mom and dad though, but I guess that's humanly impossible._

*** 

"You're free to leave now Miss Tachikawa," the nurse told Mimi as she unlocked her door and led her to the main entrance, "Do you have anyone to pick you up?"

"Can I make a phone call?" Mimi asked.

"Of course. The phone is right there dear," the nurse pointed.

Mimi walked to phone and pushed the button slowly. 

_Be there, come on please be there_, She thought numbly.

"Hello?" answered a male voice on the fifth ring.

"Hello Matt?" Mimi whispered.

"Mimi is that you?"

"Ya can you come pick me up Matt?" she pleaded. She wanted out of this place so bad she could cry.

"Sure are you at the-?" Matt started.

"Yes! Just please hurry," Mimi cut Matt off ashamed of were she was.

"I'll be there in a while," he said hanging up.

"Are you being picked up dear?" The nurse handed her some papers to sign.

"Yes," she signed them and went to wait for Matt outside.

***

"Do you want to go home Mimi?" Matt asked handing her a helmet.

"Yes," she said climbing on. She wrapped her arms around Matt's waist. Just being on the motorcycle with Matt was comforting to her. _I wish I could stay like this with Matt forever._

They got to Mimi's in a little short of an hour. Matt walked Mimi to the door.

"Do you want me to come in?" asked Matt aware of her previous suicide attempts.

"No that's all right," she smiled weakly, "But can you take me out tomorrow, there's this new club I want to check out?"

"Sure I'll see you tomorrow," Matt smiled happy that Mimi decided to go out.

"Thank you Matt. For everything?" she whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

Mimi entered her house. It was exactly the same as when she had left. Dead flowers, shattered vases and dishes, and pictures of her family littered the floor. She picked up one that was framed and looked at it.

"How could you!? How could you leave me!?" screamed Mimi hurling the picture to the far wall as hard as she could watching the glass shatter as it hit it.

She fell to the floor crying, _oh god it was me! What have I done?_

***

~*Matt's point of view*~

I knocked again. I had become worried after the first time I knocked.

_What if she's dying? What if she's dead? She could have just wanted me to come so I could find her body? I can't deal with this anymore! _I knocked again. This time it was answered.

"Hey! Matt I'm shloo glad your came. I slought you forgots," Mimi slurred as she tripped. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Mimi are you-" My eyes widened.

"Wasted! Yup but don'ts tell no one kay?" she laughed lifting her finger to her lips making a shushing sound.

"Let's get you some coffee," I ordered. I had never seen Mimi drunk before and decided it was kind of freaky.

"NO!" Mimi shouted staggering back inside, bumping into me as I followed her, "Let's have snuther drink."

"Mimi I don't think you should drink anymore you're already drunk."

"Why because I'm a girl? Screw you's," she pointed at me trying to focus on my face, "You's were hammered sall the time Matt! I want that! It hurths when I'm not and I'm not go'in to feel that sway anymore!"

"Alright," I gave up. She was right I was drunk all the time before and still was quit a bit now.

"Come Matt, come have snuther drink with me," Mimi said leading me to the kitchen.

"Ya. Okay."

***

After a few hours of drinking they had passed out on the floor. Mimi woke up first and quickly ran to the bathroom. She throw up a lot more then Matt because she was not used to having so much alcohol in her system.

"I feel horrible," Mimi sighed taking another sip of her very strong coffee making a disguised face at it.

"Come on let's go," Matt grabbed her and headed for the door.

"Where are we going?" she grabbed her coat on the way out.

"We're going for a ride. It helps clear my head and will probably help you too."

"I don't want my head clear!" Mimi stopped ripping her arm out of Matt's grasp, "I never want my head cleared. Don't you understand Matt? Every time I close my eyes I see their faces, I here their screams, I don't want to feel that way anymore. I hate it! I hate me! I hate how I killed all those people!" 

"It wasn't your fault Mimi," Matt put his arms around and hugged her tightly letting her cry on his shoulder, "It was Myotismon."

"No it was me it was my crest that glowed first."

"Come on Mimi let's take a ride it will make you feel better." _I can't stand to see her cry._

"Alright," _He knows I did it! That why he's changing the subject, he knows I killed his family!_

***

Over the next few months there was hardly a time were Matt and Mimi were sober or clean. They partied day and night, were on pot and any other drug they could get their hands on, drank non-stop, and slept around a lot. They had each ended up in jail or a hospital a few times but they still didn't stop. Matt stopped visiting T.K. and each cut off all ties to their digidestined friends and their band.

The others though pulled themselves out of their sorrows and were finely getting on with their lives.

Tai was off almost all his medication and was trying to get custody of Kari. Sora had taken it upon herself to run her mothers flower shop. Tai and Sora also got engaged. Joe graduated early and became a doctor. Izzy was going back to school while starting up his own computer company. T.K.'s grades had risen but he still got into fights during school. Kari was helping T.K. deal with Matt's absences but could do little to stop his rising depression.

***

Colored lights flashed as music blared in the background. People were everywhere unloading the day's stresses by dancing or just hanging out. The stench of alcohol and smoke hung in the air and clung to the people.

"Hey Matt come dance with me," Mimi called from the dance floor of a nightclub.

Matt set his beer down and walked over to Mimi. Mimi encircled her arms around his neck and pushed up against him. He loved dancing with Mimi. No matter how high he was dancing with Mimi always brought him down. She was like his rock, the only stable thing in his life other then T.K. Matt couldn't see T.K. now, not like this. He refused to put T.K. through that. 

Mimi ran her hands all over him as they moved to the, Our Lady Peace song Shaking. As Matt listened closely to the words, he couldn't believe how close this song hit home.

**SO YOU FUCKED THIS UP AGAIN**

IT'S TIME FOR YU TO LEAVE 

YOU NEVER HAD MANY FRIENDS

AND YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS ALRIGHT

YOU'RE RUSHING TO MEDITATE

YOU SHOULD EAT BUT PROBABLY WAIT

YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF YOURSELF

OF YOURSELF

Mimi started to kiss him. He kissed back loving the feeling of her mouth on his.

****

WHY ARE YOU SHAKING

WHY ARE YOU RIGHT

BUT I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE WHO GIVES

AND LETS YOU IN TONIGHT

AND LETS YOU IN TONIGHT

She kissed his neck running her fingers though his hair as he swept his hands up and down her back.

****

WALK YOU COULD NEVER WALK AWAY

FROM THIS SPEEDFREAK COLLAGEN

CAFFEINATED PLACE

YOU WERE ALWAYS REACHING IN

LOOKING FOR SOMEWHERE TO GO

NOBODY NEEDS TO FIND OUT

NOBODY NEEDS TO KNOW WHAT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU KNOW

"Let's go Matt," Mimi smiled looking at him with her big brown eyes. 

****

WHY ARE YOU SHAKING 

WHY ARE YOU RIGHT

BUT I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE WHO GIVES

AND LETS YOU IN TONIGHT

AND LETS YOU IN TONIGHT

"Where?"

****

SO YOU WONDER ABOUT THE PAST

WHEN YOU KNOW THAT IT'S ALREADY BEEN

NOTHING SEEMS TO LAST

WILL IT LAST CAN IT LAST

"My place," she led him to exit kissing him all the way. 

****

WHY ARE YOU SHAKING 

WHY ARE YOU RIGHT

BUT I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE WHO GIVES

AND LETS YOU IN TONIGHT

AND LETS YOU IN TONIGHT 

WHO LETS YOU IN

WHO LETS YOU IN

WHO LETS YOU IN

WHO LETS YOU IN

WHO LETS YOU

They arrived back at Mimi's in no time. She had already led him to the bedroom and was taking his cloths off. Matt slowly kissed her down her neck, taking off her shirt as he went. After their clothes were removed she drew his face back to hers and kissed him passionately caressing his tongue with hers. 

Matt and Mimi were always so drunk or high when they slept together they didn't really know what they were doing and when they weren't they didn't care. Sex didn't mean anything to them anymore just like almost everything else. 

***

"Mimi Are You Home?" Sora yelled ringing the doorbell for the forth time. 

She and Tai didn't know what was going on. Her car was in the driveway and Matt's motorcycle was in the front. They hadn't seen either one of them in months and had decided to tell them personally about their engagement. When Matt wasn't home they came to Mimi's.

"Mimi Where Are You-," Mimi opened her door.

"Oh Mimi I was so worried th-," Sora stopped when she saw her. Mimi had black circle under eyes and her now florescent pink hair was a mess. She was terribly skinny and looked as if she could break at any moment. She had on one of Matt's long blue shirts.

"Mimi! What happened?" Tai gasped.

"I'm Fine So what's going on?" Mimi swayed a little unable to properly keep her balance.

"Can we come in Mimi?" Sora asked worry lining her features.

"Sure," Mimi opened the door more allowing them to pass.

Sora gave Tai a sickening look as she beheld the inside of Mimi's house. There were empty bottles lying around and it reeked of marijuana. Her clothes and others were scattered around and several varieties take out were on the table and even on the floor.

"Oh god, Mimi what have you been doing?" Sora almost cried_. I should have been a better friend to Mimi, I should have been here for her_, She thought.

Just then Matt came down the stair in his boxers. He had heard the doorbell and decided to see if Mimi was all right.

"Hey Tai how's Kari?" Matt asked remembering his own little brother with some guilt.

"Don't hey Tai me, Matt! What the hell have you been doing? What the hell have you been letting Mimi do?" Tai snapped.

"Hey Fuck off! This is my life not yours Tai," Matt raged getting into Tai's face.

"You're my friend Matt I'm not going to stand around and let your kill yourself. Look at you! What would T.K. think if he saw you?" Tai shot back.

"T.K.?" Matt stopped, "Leave him out of this! T.K.'s fine without me! Probably better." Matt spat. _What would T.K. think if he could see me? He'd be so disgusted with me!_

"You have no idea, do you? T.K.'s getting into fights Matt, a lot of fights. He's slipping away! Kari's the only thing he's holding onto Matt!" explained Tai, not realizing the effect that his previous words had, had on his friend. _What happened to them? Matt can understand somewhat but Mimi! _

"Stop it!" Sora and Mimi screamed.

"Sorry Sora," Tai apologized.

"Ya Sorry," Matt glared at Tai. _What am I doing?_

"Mimi what have you been doing?" Sora was so disgusted with them both.

"Not much… just partying and stuff, what about you?" shrugged Mimi.

"Don't try to change the subject Mimi. You know what you're doing is wrong," Sora argued.

"Fine! You want to know what I've been doing!?!" Mimi yelled her head was pounding, "I've been partying day and night! I'm drinking! I'm getting stoned! I've been messing around with a whole bunch of guys! Oh and I've been fucking Matt. Do you want to know anything else? Cause if you do you're going to have to ask some one else cause I don't fucking remember!"

"Mimi!" Sora cried before she ran out the door, her face buried in her hands.

"Sora wait!" Tai ran after her, "you two need some serious help."

"God he's right what the hell have we been doing?" Matt questioned watching Tai run out the door.

"We're not doing anything wrong Matt! We're doing what we want. We're getting rid of the hurt and the guilt, and the pain. We don't deserve to feel that way," Mimi justified. Deep down she knew she was wrong.

"Ya you're right Mimi let's get a drink." _She's right I'm sick of looking out for every one else and I'm sick of feeling so bad._

***

Tai took a deep breath as he looked up at the house, which he stood before. The sun was making its way into the sky; almost blinding him. _Should I do this? Or should I just leave everything as it is?_ He didn't really get a chance to decide, as T.K. had spotted him through a window and motioned for him to come inside.

Kari wanted to visit T.K. today so Tai brought her over.

"Come on Tai!" Kari impatiently grabbed his hand and led him up the stone walkway. 

"Hi Kari! Hi Tai!" T.K. smiled meeting them at the door.

They greeted him happily. _Maybe I won't have to tell him about Matt_? Tai thought_._

"Have you seen Matt yet Tai? He hasn't visited this week either," T.K. asked hoping to finally hear something about his brother.

__

Well there goes that idea! "Um… ya I have T.K." 

"Really how is he?" T.K. grinned.

"Not to well T.K., I'm so sorry," Tai was trying to fight down the first signs of tears.

"Why? What happened?" _oh no I hope Matt's all right._

"Well…Matt…Matt has been…has been…drinking a lot…" _Oh, God, how am I going to explain this to T.K.?_ "Like I said…he's been drinking a lot…and he…just hasn't been too well…"

"He's drinking?" T.K.'s eyes started to water, and his voice was incredulous.

"Yes T.K…he's just not copping well with what happened," Tai tried again. _I hope I don't have to tell T.K. about the drugs._

"Is that all?" T.K. asked, hoping against hope that it was.

__

He is not making this easy for me! Tai thought glancing at Kari.

"T.K. you might not want to know what Matt's been doing," Kari tried to explain taking his hand. Tai had told her what Matt and Mimi were doing.

"No! I want to know! I want to know everything, he's my brother," T.K. cried.

"Alright but let's go inside okay?" Tai asked.

"Sure this way," T.K. led them to his room almost numbly. _What's wrong with Matt? Why is he doing this?_

As T.K. sat on his bed Kari put a comforting arm around him and Tai began to tell him what Matt was doing.

"T.K., Matt and Mimi have-"

"Mimi?" T.K. cut Tai off.

"Ya they've been spending a lot of time together… partying… and drinking," Tai continued.

"Are they…like a thing?" T.K. asked as tears began to roll down his face.

__

Oh god I can't tell T.K. that his brothers been messing around with Mimi for fun and not because he loves her, "Um… I… I don't know! They've just been in each others company a lot."

"You're lying!" T.K. narrowed his eyes at Tai.

"T.K., Tai's only trying to make this easier for you," Kari rubbed T.K.'s back.

"Easier for me…or easier for _him_?" T.K. demanded.

"T.K. please try to understand we all love Matt and we all want to help him."

"You're right Kari I'm sorry," apologized T.K..

"No problem T.K. Matt…he's been-" Tai tried to start again but was interrupted by T.K..

"No, don't tell me anymore, I want to see for myself. Can you take me to Matt's, Tai. Please?"

__

Shit! I wish I brought my medication. "T.K. I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"I don't care! I want to see my brother!" 

"Alright he's probably not home right now though. How about I pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"Alright," _why is Matt doing this?_

"Kari do you want to stay here for a while?" Tai asked his little sister that was now under his custody.

"Yes Tai."

***

"I don't see his motorcycle Tai. Where could he be?" T.K. almost started to cry. _No T.K.! You can't cry. You have to be brave!_

"Well let's stop at Mimi's before we make any conclusions okay T.K.?" Tai asked looking back from the driver's seat. _I hope T.K. knows what he's getting himself into._

T.K. nodded looking out the window aimlessly.

"Now T.K. when you want to go just tell us and we'll leave okay?" Sora smiled at T.K. from the passenger's seat then gave a worried look at Tai.

__

I have a feeling this is going to be really bad. I hope Matt and Mimi are okay. T.K. thought on the way there.

"He's here!" T.K. announced jumping from to jeep and running to Mimi's door.

"T.K. wait!" Sora called. She wanted to be there for T.K. when he saw Matt.

T.K. rang the doorbell twice and knocked all the while.

"Come in!" they heard Mimi scream angrily from somewhere inside.

"Are you ready T.K.?" Tai reached for the doorknob. 

"Yes."

Tai opened the door for T.K. and he saw exactly what they had seen earlier. Everything but Matt and Mimi anyway.

"Shit!" T.K. swore, "where are they?" _oh Matt what have you done?_

"Why don't we try the kitchen?" Sora put a hand on his shoulder.

They slowly made their way to the kitchen stepping over clothes, bottles, and garbage. If Tai had known what T.K. saw next he never in a million years would have brought him.

T.K. stood frozen starring at his brother and Mimi seconds from bursting into tears. Mimi was sitting on her counter her legs wrapped around Matt, a joint in one hand and a beer bottle in the other around his brother's shoulders. Matt was standing there in just his jeans kissing Mimi while removing her shirt.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU JERK," T.K. screeched as Matt snapped his head towards him, "I HATE YOU!"

"T.K.?" Matt whispered moving away from Mimi.

"WHAT'S WRONG MATT? DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?!" tears of rage ran down his cheeks.

"You brought T.K. here! How could you Tai?" Matt walked over to Tai ignoring T.K..

"He wanted to come Matt. He wanted to see YOU!" Tai yelled stepping up to Matt.

"You son of a bitch! You knew what I was doing, why did you bring T.K. here?"

"To help you! This is getting out of control Matt! You haven't visited T.K. in months, and you've cut off all ties to us. We're trying to help you and Mimi and you're pushing us away!"

"How dare you!" Matt yelled punching Tai in the face.

Sora toke T.K. over to stand by Mimi where he wouldn't be hurt.

"STOP IT MATT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" T.K. cried trying to make the two men stop fighting.

Tai punched Matt back then pushed him against the wall successfully pinning him there.

"Stop it! Why are you here? Why are you doing this? Please just… go away, just leave us alone," Mimi cried sinking to the ground with her face in her hands.

"Look at yourself Matt, look at what you've become," Tai looked Matt straight in the eyes hoping to get through to him.

Matt pushed Tai to the ground and grabbed his shirt, "Stay out of my life Tai," he threatened walking out the door.

Mimi got up and ran after him but she was too late, he was gone. 

"No! Come back Matt, please don't leave me! You're all I have, please. Please," Mimi's body couldn't take the stress she was under any more and she passed out.

"Oh no Mimi," Sora ran to her, "Tai call an ambulance!"

"What have I done," T.K. whispered looking at Mimi's prone form.

"Nothing T.K. this wasn't your fault," Sora pulled him in for a hug forgetting that he wasn't the little boy she met at summer camp, "they made they're choices and now they're paying the price."

***

"How is she Joe?" Tai had been in the waiting room of the hospital with T.K. and Sora for an hour.

"She's stable now," Joe explained, he hated to see Mimi in such a bad state, "but she's got a lot of alcohol and drugs in her system. Well just have to wait and see."

"Alright. Sora, call me if anything happens, I'm going to pick Kari up okay? Oh and Izzy should be here any moment" Tai took his keys out of his pocket.

"Sure Tai," Sora gave him a quick kiss before he left.

"Dr. Kido!" a nurse called, "there's an ambulance coming in with a young man who was in a motorcycle accident."

"I'll be right there! I'll talk to you if anything happens with Mimi, Sora," Joe called running down the hall.

"Sora what if it's Matt?" T.K. gasped.

"I'm sure it's not T.K.," Sora assured him sitting him down. _God please don't be Matt, please._

***

"Oh no!" Joe gasped looking at the man in the accident.

"Is there something wrong doctor?" asked the nurse.

"I know this man!" 

"Do you want me to call another doctor?"

"No! I can handle it," _I have to save him I can't let him die too._

***

"Hi Mimi how are you feeling?" Sora tried to sound cheery. 

Mimi had woken up a few minutes ago and the nurse had let her, Tai, Kari, T.K., and Izzy, come in to visit.

"I feel like shit," Mimi sighed. _Matt's gone, and it's all my fault._

"It'll be alright Mimi we're going to help you. You and Matt," Sora smiled holding Mimi's hand.

"Whatever," Mimi looked out the window so they couldn't see her tears.

A few minutes of awful silence went by before Joe walked in a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Joe Mimi's awake," T.K. smiled at Mimi but she didn't return the smile.

"The man in the accident it… it was… Matt," Joe reported.

"What!" Mimi sat up.

"Matt was in an accident Mimi. He's in very serious condition," everyone in the room gasped.

"What's wrong with him?" cried T.K.

"He broke several ribs, and his left arm, his left lung and kidney are punctured, and he's also as just as loaded as Mimi. He may also have some permanent brain damage," Joe explained straight forward, "He may not make it through the night. The only thing that saved him was his helmet."

No matter how loaded Matt was he always remembered two things. One: protect Mimi and Two: ware a helmet when riding. 

"God no," Mimi sobbed getting off her bed, "Where is he Joe?"

"Mimi I don't think you shou-" Joe tried.

"Do you know what I think Joe? I think you should tell me where the fuck Matt is before I hurt you," she snapped grabbing Joe by his collar and slamming him against the closest wall. They were all surprised at her sudden show of strength.

"Stop it Mimi!" T.K. cried, "hurting Joe won't help my brother! Joe please can we see Matt?"

Mimi realized what she did and gasped, "Joe I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright Mimi you're under a lot of stress…okay follow me," Mimi released Joe and followed along with the others. 

No one but Joe could believe what they saw where they entered Matt's room in the intensive care ward.   
He was so pale, just lying there, just slipping away. Tubes ran up his nose and through his mouth, he was hooked up to several intervenes, and his left arm hung in a cast. Matt's head was wrapped tightly in a bandaged and his face was cut, bruised, and swollen. And that was what they could see!

Silent tears crept down Mimi's face splashing to the ground like tiny pools of her dying soul, "Not again, not again, why is this happening again?"

"What's happening again Mimi?" Sora swallowed, her tears falling also.

"I killed all those people, I killed your families and now I'm killing Matt!" Mimi sank to the floor crying.

"Oh Mimi it wasn't your fault, it was Myotismon remember?" Sora kneeled down beside her as the others looked on in surprise. No one ever knew how much Mimi blamed herself for the deaths of their families.

"Yes it was! It was my crest that started it, I did it, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered rocking front to back.

"Mimi nobody blames you. We never blamed you, It wasn't your fault!" Tai seized her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, "Alright Mimi?"

"Alright," Mimi nodded and inhaled deeply wiping away her tears.

Joe interrupted, "All of you can't go in at once, it would put too much stress on him. You'll have to see him one at a time."

"T.K. should go first," Mimi decided getting up and walking away from the room. 

Everyone agreed and T.K. stepped inside shutting the door behind him.

***

"I should go talk to Mimi," Sora sighed _I had no idea she felt that way._

"No Sora, let Mimi be by herself for a while. She needs to think about what she's done and what she's going to do," Tai ordered hugging Sora tightly. 

"I can't Tai. She's my best friend; I can't let her hurt herself anymore. She needs me. I can't let her down again," Sora sobbed on Tai's shoulder.

"I don't think she'll hurt herself anymore Sora. You didn't let her down either. We all had to find peace with what happened in our own way and I think she realized that the way she was handling it wasn't the right way. Now we just need to let her be alone for a while to sort things out," Tai kissed the top of Sora's head then lifted her chin so he could look at her face.

"Oh Tai but what if she's not alright," a tear started it's journey down Sora's slender face.

"She not alright Sora, but she will be. She will be," Tai kissed away her tears and smiled at her. 

Sora thought, "You can be really smart sometimes you know that Tai?"

"Sometimes I surprise even myself. So how about some hot chocolate?" Tai chuckled.

"With marshmallows?" she smiled back.

***

T.K. made his way to the side of Matt's bed and touched the clear skin on his right hand.

__

He feels so cold, T.K. felt a tear slip down his cheek and quickly wiped it away so no one would know he was crying, not that anyone was there to see him cry it was just an old habit.

"Matt?" T.K.'s voice was quit and hoarse as he starred at his brother, "I'm sorry for what I said before. I don't hate you; I could never hate you. You're my brother… and I… I… love…you. And I want you to get better…so you can be my brother again. I missed you so much…and Mimi too. I know you care about her and all of us, and you want us to be happy. And… I'll never be happy…not till you come back. I need you Matt. Please don't leave me; please don't die like mom and dad. Please I love you too much, I'd die without you Matt."

By now tears were spilling freely from T.K.'s eyes and he lightly kissed his brother before walking to the door giving him one last glance as he left.

***

I had walked off to darkest part of the hall, face red and eyes puffy. I sank to the ground trying hard to think straight. 

__

I wish I wasn't so high! 

__

What am I going to do about Matt? I shouldn't have invited him in for that first drink. I shouldn't have brought him back into that world he was so desperately trying to get out of. Oh god please let him live he doesn't deserve to die, not like this! I should be the one in the hospital bed not him. 

I feel so bad! I did everything I could to stop the guilt but in the end it just hit me like a tidal wave. I've done so many horrible things to stop it but all it took was a few little words from Tai. Sure the guilt's still there, I suppose it always will be but Tai stopped the throbbing advance it was making on my heart. He stopped it from eating away at my soul until I had nothing left. I can never repay him for that in a thousand life times, all I can try to do is be a better friend.

"Mimi do you want to see Matt now?" T.K. kneeled down beside me, he swallowed trying hard to hold down his threatening tears.

"No thank you T.K. I'd like to go last if you don't mind?" I put my hand on his shoulder trying to offer him some support.

"Anything Mimi," he gave a weak smiled and this time I smiled back giving him a hug, 

"I'm so sorry T.K. I never meant to hurt Matt."

"It's okay Mimi. In a way I guess you brought him back to me. He may die but at least I got to see him one last time. If he wasn't protecting you he'd probably be dead in some ally right now and non of us would have any idea," I could feel T.K.'s tears soaking through my hospital gown.

"I'm so sorry, I need him T.K. he's the only one I have left," I sobbed apologizing again.

"You're wrong Mimi you have me. And you have Sora, and Tai, and Kari, and Izzy, and Joe. We would do anything for you and Matt. Please don't forget that," T.K. broke off the hug and stood up.

"I won't T.K., thank you," and then T.K. went to go get Tai.

***

~*Tai's Point of view*~ 

"Hey I sure hope you can hear me. I really don't like looking like an ass," I tried to laugh but it sounded more like I was choking.

"You have to pull through this buddy. You're strong Matt, the strongest person I know. I know you can pull through this, I just know you can. T.K. needs you Matt…and so do we. I know I've said some pretty harsh things to you in the past Matt, …and I want to say…I'm sorry. I just was trying to help you, you're my best friend. I know that must sound really weird but it's true Matt. Sora says I should tell you how I feel ha, ha, …so here goes, …I love…I love you Matt," I said the last words fast. It felt really weird but it kinda felt like the right thing to say.

"Tai are you finished?" Sora asked peeking through the door.

"Ya Sora, come in. Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked wiping away my teardrops before she could see.

"Would you?" she walked in.

"Of course," I smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Sora moved closer to Matt, "Hey Matt its Sora. I just want to tell you that I've missed you and I'm really worried about you. Big surprise huh?" she started to weep.

"I'm going to make this fast, cause if I don't I'm never going to be able to stop crying. Your one of us Matt, one of the digidestined, one of our friends, and I know that you don't feel that way all of the time but you are. You can count us, we love you, I love you."

Sora turned from Matt and sank her tear soaked face into my chest letting out all of her grief. There wasn't anything I could do to ease that grief so I just held her. After a few minutes I escorted her out deciding it was time to let someone else see Matt.

***

"If you were awake right now Matt I know you wouldn't want my sympathy so I'm not going to give it now. I'm just going to say a few things before Kari comes in," I ran my hand through my red spiky hair, "As you know I was adopted. When I lost my second family I thought I had nothing left. But then I realized I still had a family. You Matt, you and the other digidestined I consider to be my family. Now you guys are all I have left and it would kill me if you died too."

I glanced around the room. Trying to think if I had anymore to say. I couldn't think of anything else that would be of importance so I said my good byes and left calling Kari in.

***

"I love T.K., Matt. I sure you know that by now. And I know he loves you. T.K. hasn't been himself lately and I've tried everything to try and help him but I know the only thing that can help him is you. I don't want you to die Matt, not just for me but for T.K. as well. I want you to be there when we get married, I know we will I can feel it. You were always trying to protect us, me and T.K., Matt, but I'd like to have the chance to return that favor and if you died I could never…well I could never return it,"

I took a deep breath, _come Kari be strong! _

****

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

"What the! Joe get in here!" I cried opening to the door.

"What is it Kar-" he didn't finish, he didn't need to, "Nurse code blue, everybody out!" I ran out of Matt's room, I was the only one in.

__

I have to get T.K. and Mimi!

***

"Oh Sora what if he dies! I never got the chance to talk to him, to tell him how sorry I am," Mimi couldn't believe it when Kari told her that Matt had stopped breathing. She had rushed to his room but they wouldn't let her in.

"Mimi, Matt's going to be alright. He won't let go, he won't, he loves us to much," Sora tried to comfort Mimi holding her in loving embrace as she cried prying that her words were true.

"But what if he's not! I can't live with out him Sora. I can't lose anybody else. I lost my parents twice, and then I lost you, I can't lose him Sora, I just can't," Mimi's body was shaking, Sora couldn't tell if it was her crying or if it was because of her body's reaction to being deprived of the drugs it so often got.

"I never left you Mimi, I never will no matter what happens I promise I'll never leave."

"I love you Sora," Mimi whispered as relief flooded over her.

"I love you too Mimi," Sora smiled the old Mimi was finally returning.

"I need a hit so bad," Mimi moved away from Sora looking for her purse. _Where's my purse I know I had something in there!_

"Mimi no! You don't need that stuff any more!" gasped Sora. _God please help her._

"Yes, yes I do Sora look at me!" Mimi held out her hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. 

"No Mimi you're just having withdrawals! You have to quit or you're going to die. Please Mimi stop! Do it for Matt. You can't help him if you're high," Sora had started to cry.

"Oh god Sora you're right! But I can't quit I've tried so many times but I just can't," Mimi's whole body was shaking as she put one hand to her lips. _I feel like I'm going to throw up._

"I'll help you Mimi we'll all help you," Sora smiled looking at the rest of the other digidestined but Matt and Joe.

"Ya Mimi you'll be clean in no time!" Tai smiled giving her a paper cup full of water.

"You will?" Mimi tried to take a sip but her hands couldn't hold the paper cup and it crashed to the ground spilling its contents at her feet.

"Of course we will Mimi," Izzy picked up the cup smiling at her.

***

While Joe was attending to Matt the rest of Mimi and Matt's band showed up to support their friends. They were glad to finally know were they were. When Joe came out of Matt's room forty-five minutes later Matt was in worse condition then he was earlier. Although Mimi had begged Joe to let her see him, he couldn't allow it. She would have to wait to till he was more stable. 

"You should get back to your room Mimi you don't look well at all," Joe was really concerned.

"No J-Joe I …I'm…not leav-leaving," she stuttered trying to control her shaking body.

Just then Joe was called out on an emergency.

The next twelve hours were ghastly for Mimi but her friends were there through her withdrawal. She threw up at least a dozen times, was sweating profusely, and still shaking. Her skin was tinted green and her eyes were blood shot. She forgot where she was a few times and tried desperately to get drugs from anywhere. To her the worst part was they still wouldn't let her see Matt. Each of the digidestined and band members took turns holding her trying to ease the pain that coursed through her body. By the eighteenth hour she had fallen asleep on the floor her head resting on Izzy's lap. During Mimi's short slumber tears escaped from her closed eyelids and she kept screaming for Matt.

"Poor Mimi," T.K. looked on helplessly at his friend then looked at his girlfriend Kari, "How am I suppose to find hope in this Kari? My brother could die any second and Mimi! Look at her, I feel so helpless."

"That's because you can't do anything T.K. All of feel that way. All we can do for them is love them and pray that they'll be okay,"

"Every time I love some they leave me Kari. Matt, then my parents, now Matt again, and then…you…you're going to leave me too," T.K. predicted looking at the floor.

"Oh T.K. I won't leave you! I love you too much to ever truly leave you," Kari almost laughed hugging him. _I finally said it! I finally told T.K. that I loved him and it feels great._

"You love me?" T.K. couldn't believe it. He had wanted to say that for so long but feared that if he did she would leave him.

"Yes T.K. I love you, and I always will," she starred into his eyes and he kissed her.

"You know what Kari? I love you too," T.K. smiled. _Wow she loves me!_

***

"Well it's about time!" Tai whispered to Sora as he watched Matt's little brother kiss his little sister again.

"Stop starring Tai!" Sora smiled. _I knew this would happen,_ Sora thought happily.

"MATT!" Mimi jerked up screaming his name.

"Mimi, Mimi, settle down, it's all right," Izzy pulled her close to him as she started to weep again. Izzy stroked her hair trying to calm her.

"It was horrible Izzy. Matt…he was dead…and he got up and started…he started yelling at me!" she cried even harder going on, "he kept yelling…he said that I…that I killed his family…and that he'd never forgive me."

"Mimi that's not true and you know it. Matt would never do anything like that. You never killed anyone, non of us did. It wasn't any of our faults that all those people died it was Myotismon. We didn't know, we couldn't have known," Izzy assured not only Mimi, but also himself as well as the rest of the digidestined.

"Mimi you can go see Matt now," Joe stepped out of Matt's room taking off his surgical gloves.

"When did you get here Joe?" Mimi questioned getting up and walking to the door with Izzy's help.

"I came to check on Matt when you were sleeping," he replied opening the door for her.

"Thank you Izzy, Joe, I think I can take it from here," Mimi gave a weak smile before walking in.

She stood their just starring at Matt for a while trying to compose enough strength to walk over to him. He looked a little better. The tubes that had previously been put down his throat were gone but he remained on a respirator. His color had somewhat returned to him and she could see him breathing.

Mimi put a hand over her mouth to hold in her cries as she walked over tears forming in her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm truly sorry Matt. I'm sorry for dragging you down with me. Its just you were the only one who knew how I truly felt about my parents and myself. I needed you so bad and I still do. I…I love you Matt Ishida…I think I always have…I know I always have. I love everything about you. I love the way you feel, I love the you make me feel, the way you look at me with your beautiful eyes, the way you're always there for me, the way you understand me, and trust me, but most of all I love the way you love me."

Mimi held his hand as she swept a few strands of his hair from his face for no other reason then to touch him, "Please Matt, please don't leave me, I love you, I'll do anything just please don't leave me."

"Sing…f-for…m-m-me?" Matt coughed out beneath his mask his eyes still closed.

"Matt!" Mimi cried, "Oh Matt of course."

Mimi thought for a moment about what she should sing to him. She wanted it to be special; she wanted it to explain how she felt.

"M-Mimi…" Matt coughed again.

"Okay Matt I'm going to sing now okay?

Mimi's voice started out soft and shaky but grew more confident as she sang although she kept the volume of her song relatively low.

****

FOR ALL THOSE TIMES YOU STOOD BY ME

FOR ALL THE TRUTH THAT YOU MADE ME SEE

FOR ALL THE JOY YOU BROUGHT TO MY LIFE

FOR ALL THE WRONG THAT YOU MADE RIGHT

FOR EVERY DREAM YOU MADE COME TRUE

FOR ALL THE LOVE I FOUND IN YOU

I'LL BE FOREVER THANKFULL BABY

YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HELD ME UP

NEVER LET ME FALL

YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAW ME THROUGH

THROUGH IT ALL 

When the digidestined and band members herd Mimi sing they couldn't help but come in and listen. Even a few nurses came in to hear her song. In the first seconds they were there Mimi had almost all of them crying, as she stood there holding Matt's hand sing to him.

****

YOU WERE MY STRENGTH WHEN I WAS WEAK

YOU WERE MY VOICE WHEN I COULDN'T SPEAK

YOU WERE MY EYES WHEN I COULDN'T SEE

YOU SAW THE BEST THERE WAS IN ME

LIFTED ME UP WHEN I COULDN'T REACH

YOU GAVE ME FAITH CAUSE YOU BELIEVED

I'M EVERYTHING I AM BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME

Mimi could she Matt's lips begin to form a smile and sang on gazing at his calm form.

****

YOU GAVE ME WINGS THAT MADE ME FLY

YOU TOUCHED MY HAND I COULD TOUCH THE SKY

I LOST MY FAITH YOU GAVE IT BACK TO ME

YOU SAID NO STAR WAS OUT OF REACH

YOU STOOD BY ME AND I STOOD TALL

I HAD YOUR LOVE I HAD IT ALL

I'M GRATEFULL FOR EACH DAY YOU GAVE ME

BABY I DON'T KNOW THAT MUCH

BUT I KNOW THIS MUCH IS TRUE

I WAS PLACED BECAUSE I WAS LOVED BY YOU

T.K. held Kari's hand as her watched Mimi pour her heart and soul out to his older brother and knew she loved Matt just as much, probably even more then he loved Kari. 

****

YOU WERE MY STRENGTH WHEN I WAS WEAK

YOU WERE MY VOICE WHEN I COULDN'T SPEAK

YOU WERE MY EYES WHEN I COULDN'T SEE

YOU SAW THE BEST THERE WAS IN ME

LIFTED ME UP WHEN I COULDN'T REACH

YOU GAVE ME FAITH CAUSE YOU BELIEVED

I'M EVERYTHING I AM BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME

YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME

THE TENDER WIND THAT CARRIED ME

LIGHTING THE DARK 

SHINING YOUR LOVE INTO MY LIFE

YOU'VE BEEN MY INSPIRATION

THROUGH THE LIES YOU WERE THE TRUTH

MY WORLD IS A BETTER PLACE BECAUSE OF YOU

YOU WERE MY STRENGTH WHEN I WAS WEAK

YOU WERE MY VOICE WHEN I COULDN'T SPEAK

YOU WERE MY EYES WHEN I COULDN'T SEE

YOU SAW THE BEST THERE WAS IN ME

LIFTED ME UP WHEN I COULDN'T REACH

YOU GAVE ME FAITH CAUSE YOU BELIEVED

I'M EVERYTHING I AM BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME

Mimi finished her song and for the first time in months she truly smiled as Matt opened up his sparkling blue eyes to meet her loving gaze.

"I…love…you," Matt coughed before darkness came to claim him once again. Matt's body may have been still and tranquil but before he closed his eyes they burned with an intensity only Mimi ever saw, and she knew instantly that he would be fine.

"I love you too," Mimi looked at the others and smiled with everything she had as the vacant regions of her heart and soul filled with hope and love, making her complete once again. 

****

THE END


End file.
